CIA Seattle Grace Hospital
by fanficaddict
Summary: Summary: Something has happened and Sydney and Vaughn. They’re in the hospital, but not just in any hospital in Seattle Grace hospital. Seattle Grace is now a CIA hospital. Read inside to find out what happens. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Something has happened and Sydney and Vaughn. They're in the hospital, but not just in any hospital in Seattle Grace hospital. Seattle Grace is now a CIA hospital. Read to find out what happens next.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Seattle Grace… CIA Seattle Grace**

Chapter 1

"We have a white female, about 25 to 35 years old and she has severe head and lower body injuries!" shouted Dr. Meredith Grey while rolling the gurney with the injured woman on it.

"We have a white male, also about 25 to 35 years old with head and leg injuries!" Dr. George O' Malley shouted rolling another gurney along side Meredith.

"Let's get them to the OR. Move, move, move people!"

_5 hours earlier_

"_Mountaineer, this is Boy Scout and we're moving in."_

"_Copy that Boy Scout."_

"_Syd, don't forget to watch out for the 2 guards on the roof top." Michael Vaughn whispered into his earpiece._

_Sydney Bristow smiled at the concern that was embedded in her boyfriend and fellow agent's voice. It was nice to know that there were people that cared about her._

_As they moved in to storm the building, Sydney shot down the two guards of the roof with tranquilizer darts._

_Vaughn detonated the small explosive on the door, blowing them open._

_They rushed into the dark warehouse covering each other, think the warehouse contained a disk that could change the world if used for evil._

_Suddenly, the lights went on blinding them with their night vision goggles._

_It was an ambush!_

_Knowing that they were set up, both Sydney and Vaughn fought for their lives. They soon noticed that they were out numbered but they continued fighting waiting for the backup team to arrive._

_We might be losing but if we're going down they're going down with us, Sydney thought humorlessly._

_The ambushers had beaten Sydney and Vaughn unconscious and were about to shoot them. But at that very second Weiss, Nadia, and Dixon rushed to the doors took down the ambushers, later finding out that they were former KGB members, that were taken by surprise that more people had come._

"_Two agents down! Two agents down!" Weiss shouted into his earpiece, "We need medic."_

_The two agents were flown to the CIA hospital in Seattle because it was considered the best and they really needed the best medical attention they could get considering the condition they were in._

Present

"We have a white female, about 25 to 35 years old and she has severe head and lower body injuries!"

"We have a white male, also about 25 to 35 years old and he has head and leg injuries!"

"Their names are Sydney Bristow and Michael Vaughn." Shouted Dr. Derek Shepard over the voices of Dr. Grey and O'Malley, "I heard they were the best agents of the CIA, so let's do better then we every have before.

Sydney and Vaughn's gurneys were rolled into different OR's for their surgery.

Dr. Shepard took Vaughn's case and Dr. Webber took Sydney's case.

Dr. Webber was fixing Sydney's head injury when Sydney's heart stopped causing a flat line on the monitor.

----------------------------------------------------------

_Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahha!_

_What a lovely cliffhanger. Hehehe._

_If you do not like my story please tell me in a review._

_If you like my story, please tell me in a review._

_If you have any comment on my story or would like to give a suggestion on what should happen next, just tell me in a review._

_Please tell me if you liked my story and if you want another chapter or if you think my story sucks and that I should stop writing._

_Thanks,_

_Fanficaddict_


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **Hey you guys. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to cut this story short. I know that I said in my summary that this was going to be like Boy Scout the story that I had written for ALIAS but since I haven't received any reviews I assume no one has been reading my story. For those who did read it and didn't review you can find the rest of the true story under Boy Scout in the TV show ALIAS category. Now I am however going to end this story. It is going to have one last finally chapter. And for people who do not like tragedy, **I advise you not to read the rest of this story.**

I should continue this story but school is starting soon and I'm going to have homework, so I will not be able to keep up with a story that I assume that people do not even read. For those of you who do read this story and is reading this note of mine, I hang my head in shame to you. But I must do what I must. So I hope you enjoy my last chapter for this story.

If you wish to read the rest of the real story go read Boy Scout the true story. I'm the author to that as well.

This is my last farewell. I hope you guys who liked this story go and read Boy Scout.

That is all.

Later

I salute to you,

Fanficaddict


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepp…_

"Get the crash cart!" Dr. Webber shouted to a nurse over the noise of loud movements his employee's made.

He sighed as he waited for the crash cart to move over to him, although the process of the crash carts movements only took a few seconds to get to him, it felt like hours.

As he waited during what seemed hours, he couldn't help but think how his butt would be on the line if his patient, this agent died.

He had only taken this surgery because as Chief of Surgery he had to take the most important cases.

"Dr. Webber, here's the crash cart!" the nurse told him, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Clear!" Dr. Webber said as he shocked the agent laying in front of him on the Operating Table.

GAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAA

Weiss was pacing in the waiting room nervously. He was waiting for the news on how Sydney and Vaughn were doing.

Nadia had gone to pick up Jack and Sloane and drive back to the hospital because Jack needed to know.

Dixon went home to check on his kids and had said he was going to return shortly.

_Oh my god! Oh my god! What if they're going to die? _Weiss kept thinking. _OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! What if they're going to die?_ he kept thinking as he continued to pace.

His really small voice of reasoning and calm said _they're going to be fine. Nothing bad is going to happen. They've been through worst. They'll be fine. They're going to be okay._

Nadia arrived with Jack and Sloane a hour later, Dixon following with his children minutes after.

When they arrived they just took a sit in the waiting room and waited for the doctor to bring the news.

GAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAA

Christina walked to the group of distressed looking people she assumed were the people that were associated to Michael Vaughn and Sydney Bristow, the agents that were brought in at first.

Seeing them, with those looks on their faces, she felt sympathetic. She also felt like she was the bearer of bad news.

Christina had no idea why she felt like that, she had not felt like that since she was little, maybe it's because she was pregnant. Yes that was it, she decided her feeling was a mood swing.

"Are you the Michael Vaughn and Sydney Bristow group? Christina questioned the worried faces.

They all nodded mutely. All their faces showed their worry and concern.

"Mr. Vaughn had head and leg injuries but he was repaired in the OR and is now in recovery. He is going to be just fine." Christina told them.

"What about Sydney?" Nadia asked worriedly.

Christina's face fell at this question, it was the one she was dredging, "I'm sorry but she died in the OR. We did everything we possibly could but her injuries were too severe. She had a lot of internal bleeding that we did not see. It was impossible to save her. I am very sorry."

At the last word, Christina turned around and walked back to do her rounds, leaving a very sad group of people behind.

THE END

--------------------------------------------

_To anyone who is reading this story:_

_I'm sorry but I killed off Sydney because I wasn't getting any reviews for this story so I assumed that no one was reading this story._

_Although she died in this one you can go and read my other story Boy Scout where she will live… perhaps. Hehe_

_This is the last chapter for this story it is completed._

_The author,_

_Fanficaddict_


End file.
